warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanquol
' Grey Seer Thanquol' is a grey-furred horned Skaven sorceror of phenomenal power, an expert in the Dark Arts of Magic, and a mastermind of subterfuge and deceit. Arguably one of the most talented and masteful minds in the entire Under-Empire, Thanquol is a Skaven sorceror of considerable knowledge and influence amongst his kin. Along with his title as Grey Seer, Thanquol is one of the Council of Thirteens most favoured of messenger and ambassador, representing the Council of Thirteens wishes and demands on his numerous missions into different parts of the Under-Empire. A Skaven of great cunning, Thanquol has been at the fore-front of causing misery and mayhem to the enemies of the Skaven race, having been the very same Skaven that became the Supreme Commander of the Skaven force invading Nuln, the saviour of the great Clan Moulder city of Hell Pit, the destroyer of the great Skaven city of Under-Altdorf, the killer of the great Lizardmen Prophet of Sotek, and the summoner of the great Khornate Bloodthirster Skarband. Although his exploits were grandious and many, most of them have ended in near complete distator, as Thanquols many enemies twarted his plots time and again, and ironcially, by Thanquols own paranoia and incompetence. As a reward for is somewhat successful missions, Thanquol was rewarded a Rat Ogre by the Council, naming him Boneripper -- a name he continues to use for everyone of his Rat Ogre bodyguards. He is also the main nemesis of the two great heroes Gotrek and Felix. History Very few knows the true origins of Grey Seer Thanquol, what his preivous Clan was, nor even early records of his first few exploits. All that is certain was the great ambition the young grey-furred ratling had for the future, and the need to grow more powerful, wealthy and influencial amongst his many and jealous kin. Like all of his kind, they were born from the many breeder mothers that provide the Under-Empire with an inexhaustable supply of warriors and slaves for the clans. Unlike his brethrens however, he was fortunate and perhaps blessed by the Horned Rat himself to be born with the extremely rare case of having grey-coloured fur and stubs of growing horns. Whether it truely was the will of the Horned Rat to make this ratling his messenger and prophet is uncertain, the only truth worth knowning is the great determintation and greed this Skaven will habour from here on forth. Like his fellow grey-furred brethrens, by the time Thanquols former Clan has found out that one of their own kin to be a Grey Seer they are ordered by the Council and the Priest of the Horned Rat to forfeit the young to the Order, as the ratling will be taken in by the Grey Seers and indoctrined into their beliefs and society. When becoming an initiate into the Order of the Grey Seers, Thanquol became an apprentice to Master Grey Seer Sleekit, along with several other initiates that Thanqoul has a strong rivalry with. Although he is an aprentice to his Master, Thanquol like many of his kind despises his betters, and had always dreamed of the day he would see his Master dead, and take all his worldly possesions. When Master Sleekits time of doom have finally caught up to him, Thanquol did what any sensible Skaven would have done. He stole his Master's magical Talisman of the Horned Rat and scurried off into the distance, chittering triumphantly. Thanquol just had enough time to savour the look of disbelief on his Masters face before hundreds of tons of rock and debris fell upon his former Master. With his Master gone, Thanqoul took up the mantle as the new Grey Seer of the Order, and began his long and glorious career as the Council of Thirteens most favoured messenger. Supreme Commander of the Invasion of Nuln After many long years of service under his Skaven Overlords, Grey Seer Thanqoul has gained a considerable reputation and status amongst his kin as one of the Under-Empires most potent of sorceror, and a Skaven leader of great cunning and intelligence that rivals few amongst his many brothers in the Order. Along with his powerful staff and magical talisman, Thanqoul was given a Rat Ogre bodyguard by the Council of Thirteen as a reward for succeding in his missions. Along with this most generous gift, Thanqoul was given new orders to go into the great Imperial City of Nuln and instigate a massive civil war between the Imperial Capital of Altdorf and her sister city of Nuln. This process would be done by assassinating key individuals within the Nuln nobility, by using the Cheif Magistrate of Nulns secret police force, Friz von Halstadt as a puppet and feed his extreme paranoia of Mutants to his advantage. For the better part of the plan, it worked, and eventually, he will make his puppet kill the Emperors own brother-in-law to seal the deal. Unfortunately, for Thanqoul, his ingenious plan begins to unravel as an unlike duo of warriors entered the Imperial City, and caught wind of his cooperation with Fritz von Halstadt. The two heroes, Gotrek and Felix, was on patrol with the Sewer Watch when they caught the Cheif Magistrate talking to a Skaven in the Sewer networks of Nuln. Fortunately for him, the Fritz von Halstadt managed to conceal his identy and ran away from the Sewer Watch. His companion, the Skaven messenger however was not so fortunate, with a hatchet buried within the creatures small skull. Disturbed by this confrontation, and fearing that his plan might be revealed to the Imperial authority, Thanqoul ordered a small contingent of elite Stormvermin infantry to ambush the Sewer Jacks before they caught wind of their operations. These warriors were the best of the best within Clan Skab, and the host-leader of this pack of ratmen was a birth-kin of the Skaven messenger who Gotrek killed and he wanted revenge for his loss. The pack of Stormvermin stalked the Sewer Watch as they made another one of their daily patrols through the tunnels just underneath the Noble Quater of the city. One group under host-leader Tzarkuel followed the Sewer Watch from behind, with two other detachements following in the parallel tunnels with more of his infantry stationed just up ahead. Host-leader Tzarkuel motioned for his warriors to stop, as he saw that the Sewer Watch began to huddle togather within the passage. Thinking that the Sewer Watch were huddling in fear, he ordered his Stormvermin to be ready for blood-shed. Surpisingly to him however, a Dwarf and a blonde-furred Man-thing charged at his warriors ranks, slaughtering his Stormvermins one at a time. Within a span of several minutes, most of his warriors was gone, and the Host-leader jumped into the Sewer waters and fleed the scene. Infuriated by his servants lack of conviction and courage, Thanqoul had no choice but to confront his puppet about the matter at hand. The Grey Seer went into the Chief Magistrates small mansion in the Noble Quater and entered his filing chamber. Von Halstadt however was displeased by his presence, fearing that his servants might see him and attract unwanted attention to his dealings. But Thanquol was no fool, and he ensured the Magistrate that his servants were all asleep, a simple incantation he used. Relaxing his shoulders, the Chief Magistrate listened to what the Grey Seer had to say. Thanqoul explained the situation at hand, he told von Halstadt about the two warriors, and was concern that the Sewer Watch might be a danger to their associations. This gave Von Halstadt the desired effect Thanqoul wanted, and the Cheif Magistrate looked worried about this situation. Giving in, he gave Thanqouls word that they must die, and will have their Watch Captain interviewed. He also handed him a file concerning them. Category:Skaven Category:Heroes